


Rough and Rowdy Ways

by pocketfullofbees



Series: Witch King Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Harry Styles/Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Witch King Verse, Witch King Zayn, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfullofbees/pseuds/pocketfullofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the list of things surreal and uncanny here at the castle, is that Zayn can still transform into the great beast he was. Though less vengeful, much less quiet, the Witch King of the forest still remains.</p><div class="center">
  <p> Or</p>
</div>The first time Zayn tries to get a hang of this Witch King, <i>wolf</i> business. While also trying to get used to being in love. Sometimes they're two sides of the same coin.
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Rowdy Ways

 

“We’re going at it again okay?”

“No Ni, I don’t think–I  _haven’t_ –”

“Again, come on!”

“What about your–uh bushes?” Zayn points. He’s stalling, Niall notices.

Yet it’s true. Niall already lost four of his rose bushes last week. Replanting them was a  _bitch_. However, those, in front of Zayn, are just simple seed ferns. Nothing he can’t undig from a dying part of the forest and regrow.

So Niall shrugs, “Just bushes.”

On the list of things weird, surreal and uncanny here at the castle, the fact that any dying greenery Niall unearths to save, grow bright and healthy. Sometimes it only takes hours in the greenhouse, with some water and they’re right as the day they flowered. Still, the roses always seem to give him trouble, funny enough. Stubborn as all hell but still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Just like the disgruntled and irritated Witch King before him.

“Just give it one more try and we’ll go in for tea.”

“One more try,” Zayn resigns with a sigh. He swings his arms back and forth, as if to loosen up for the fight. “One more.”

“One more,” Niall repeats. 

“Then tea?”

“Yes Zayn!” Niall whines. “Then  _tea.”_

Another tab on the list of things surreal and uncanny here at the castle, is that Zayn can still transform into the great beast he was. Though less vengeful, much less quiet, the Witch King of the forest still remains. He flourishes in the garden when he paints, or reads. He’s also nefarious in ways that scald Niall’s skin raw with vigor, even more with love.

Zayn’s always been magic.

He digs his back heel into the mud to brace for a sprint. His chest winks a wet glint at the sky, evidence of the hours spent in the sun. In the Spring heat. But he runs fast, unyielded by the intensity. Leaps over the bushes, around the bend in the path, up to the wooden shed and along the wall. It might be his five or sixth try of the day, but the beast still won’t show his teeth.

“Niall!” Zayn yells on his first lap around him. Almost spins Niall in his place, Zayn’s pace is so quick. Takes his breathe away.

“Keep going!” Niall hollers back.

The beast seems to show itself in the strangest hours. Sometimes at night, right after they’ve kissed their love into each others skin, sometimes it’s when the sun is at it’s highest and Niall’s spent his day reading to Zayn in the quiet of the library.

Harry is convinced it’s from the last time he made beef and barley soup. Zayn transfigured right at the table. To give credit where it’s due, that was some damn good soup (Niall went a little mad for it). However, when they tried it the next day, the beast didn’t show.

Zayn can’t always remember why, or what the catalyst is.

Niall has an inkleing that has to be worth a try.

Zayn heaves his fourth lap rushing to a slow stop and colliding into Niall’s chest.

“Ni–I can’t–” He pants. “Please can we–”

“No!” Niall pushes him away quickly. Hurt and something dark flashes past Zayn’s face, but Niall needs to stand his ground. He has nothing to lose.

“Zayn! I love you so much. God! The heaven’s don’t know how much I love you!” Niall shouts, a bit too theatrical. Zayn scoffs a laugh.

“Babe, what is this?”

“Wait,” Niall says. He’s not sure how to exactly say it without getting himself a little riled up in the process. This has to count. Taking a deep breath, mimcing Zayn’s own soft and tired wheezing, Niall stands tall. This’ll work.

“When we’re in bed together Zayn, I’ve never felt more whole. More complete,” Already something about Zayn has perked up. The atmosphere sparks against Niall’s skin, the sun feels less warm, lesser to this heat around Zayn.

“A fire you are, and when we’re together, we tumble and I love feeling you insi–”

Embarrassment rushes sharp. He stutters through, “W-when you’re inside me Zayn, Jesus, I go mad for ya’. Absolutely Mad.”  

Zayn breath is more labored than before. He looks distant and shaken, like Niall said the wrong thing.  _Shit_ – Niall said the wrong thing. He inches closer, wading through this gravity that orbits around them, this warmth. Scared – he might have just lost it all.

“Zayn,” Niall whispers, desparate. “I love you.”

The world goes black, and all Niall can tell is that he’s on the ground. His back protests, his eyes squint at the glare of the sun, and his face becoming wet. A slimy,  _tongue-y_ kind of wet.

He cracks his eyes wide open, met with the face of a great dark beast. Maybe the cutest, greatest, beast in all of the forest. Panting, it cuddles into the hook of Niall’s neck as he laughs bright and happy.

“There ya’re!” Niall grabs at Zayn’s neck, scratching it lightly. “I knew I’d find you.”

The beast uses his snout to lift Niall onto his back, and trots about the garden. Niall has to shout to keep him from Harry’s vegetable garden, but he barks aloud, toppling over to cuddle Niall’s chest.

“What’s this all about then?” Liam yells from the greenhouse door. “Zayn! No!” Liam yells once Zayn goes for a start, chasing a surprised Liam back into the castle. “Hey! I’m not a toy!” Niall follows after, even though all he can do is laugh.

But as he follows the sounds of Zayn mucking about his own castle, glass shatters quickly in one of the front lounges. It could be anything so Niall breaks into a run.

“Zayn?”

“You did it!” Zayn collides with his chest heavy and breathless. “It’s you. It’s always you.”

Surprised, Niall returns the embrace. Quickly Zayn lifts him and twirls him around, peppering his face with kisses. They burn sweetly against Niall’s skin. Zayn runs hot, always have.

“You–” Zayn continues wildly. “Like when I remember how much I love you, and how much you love me? How much you love me back?” His voice cracks then, and his body suddenly shivers in Niall’s arms. “It fuels whats inside of me. I go mad for you, Niall.”

Zayn cups Niall’s jaw with both hands. His palms burn, they always do. Niall burns around Zayn, in a way he can’t describe, in a way he’ll never get used to but will fight to the ends of everything to never lose. Tears roll down Zayn’s cheeks, and Niall loves him even more.

“Absolutely Mad?” Niall completes.

“Yeah, babe.” Resting his forehead on Niall’s, he sighs. “Absolutely Mad.”

On the list of things weird, surreal and uncanny here at the castle, the love he has for Zayn isn’t anything but true.

 

 

——- 5 Minutes later, in the Hallway of the grand lounge ——

 

 

“Is he just standing in the foyer naked?”

“Shut up Lou, they were having a moment.” Harry chastises.

“Well, why don’t they have a moment upstairs. In the many beds we own, instead of me having to treat Niall’s rug burn again.”

“Well, Zayn can shift cleanly now,” Liam supplies.

“Aww, it wasn’t the barley stew?”

“No, Harry it wasn’t the stew.” Liam sighs.

“You make good stew though, Harold. Just ‘cause it doesn’t get the Prince’s dick hard doesn’t mean it isn’t special.”

Harry turns to Louis with wide eyes. Liam laughs into Louis’ shoulder.

“You mean that?”

“I’m going to get Zayn some fresh trousers,” Liam coincides.

“Yes Harry, I love you and your beef stew. What say you, Liam?” Louis shouts.

“Harry,” Liam shouts from the stair well. “I love you and your stew is really great!”

“What about stew?” Niall pops his head into the doorway. 

Zayn slowly walks over, cupping himself in his hands. Sheepish he sighs, cheeks red, “Someone said something about food, yeah?”


End file.
